


Green tea

by Elewenfm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Doctor Who contest, Drabble, Gen, Spin Off, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo needs an human name to begin his life in the parallel Earth. Short version (The 10th wolf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Debajo de la cama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971495) by [Elewenfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm). 



“You need an apropiate name, I mean, you’re human and nobody is called the Doctor,” Rose said.  
“I know it, but listen to me, Earth girl, I’m the Doctor, just the Doctor. I cannot change that”  
“But you have to...,” She replied.  
“I really love you and therefore I’m calling myself John Smith, I like this name, it sounds quite usual”  
“Mr. Smith suits you, I like it” Rose agreed .  
“It is very Doctor, isn’t?”  
She nodded.  
“Oh, don’t worry about him my sweety. He’s safe and sound somewhere over the space,” John explained. 

Then he drank some green tea.


End file.
